


Making Ends Meet

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aristocracy, Assassination Attempt(s), Banter, Blood, Comments appreciated, Dark Magic, F/M, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Magic-Users, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mystery, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Original Character(s), Sarcasm, Slow To Update, Snark, Supernatural Elements, Talking Animals, Undefined Location
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: Every night at 8 pm for nearly a year and a half, Winter would take a 3 hour walk in the woods in their backyard to escape from the unbearable suffocating atmosphere in her household life. It has been the same almost every time, walk, sit at a Cliffside with a small snack and brood, walk home. That is until she met a talking crow."I don't suppose you're in the mood for a slice of bread?""I am feeling kinda hungry actually.""I thought so--wait...HOLY FUCK--!""Is that a no on the bread?"(Check out another work I'm doing https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638500, an original one too! Tell me what you think of it in the comments)





	1. Say Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is having a nice assortment of snacks by the Cliffside when a crow lands on the basket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter - 20
> 
> Weiss - 15
> 
> Whitley - 12
> 
> Also, check out a Whiterose story I'm doing, Thaumaturgy, and tell me what you think!

______________________________________________________

It was a full moon, Winter observed from the edge of a Cliffside as the chilled wind passed over the trees. Father and mother had gotten into another fight at the dinner table, thankfully Weiss was staying the night with a, 'Ruby Rose,' pulling an all nighter for a school project. Whitley had retired earlier that night, so he also lucked out of hearing the screaming match, the perks of having basically a castle for a house. 

Why is a 20 year old woman staying with her parents? You may be asking. As for the answer...it's a bit complicated. She mostly does it so whenever she finally saves up enough from her...let's say unsavory job, she can leave, taking both her siblings with her for a normal life outside of aristocratic lifestyle of the SDC.

It hasn't been easy, especially as of late. Winter couldn't explain it, but it's almost as if karma decided she's has it too easy and dumped a series of unlucky breaks in her direction. Whatever the reason, she knew she'd pull through. She had to, for her sanity as well as her siblings.

Winter sighed, turning to the small wooden basket she took with her. It had various breads, meats, and cheeses for her to work with, but she felt too mentally drained to even make a sandwich. So, she just randomly grabbed a piece of bread and bit into it,' Whole wheat,' she noted.

The sounds of the woodland seemed to be her only company this night, like most others, until she heard a soft caw. Winter jumped a little, facing the noise. She was met with crimson tinted eyes, belonging to a rather large bird, a crow to be specific. After realizing that it wasn't anything dangerous, she relaxed, observing the crow.

It's head tilted, gaze flickering from her to the piece of bread in her hand. Winter held it up slightly, in an mildly sarcastic monotone asked, "I don't suppose you're in the mood for a slice of bread?" 

It hopped onto her leg, surprisingly showing no apprehension towards her. It's beak parted, and instead of a caw, came an, "I am feeling kinda hungry actually."

For a moment she didn't seem to comprehend what just happened, nodding along even, "I thought so--wait...HOLY FUCK--!" And when it did finally hit, it hit VERY hard. Winter stood in a panic, and the crow only flew back onto the basket. It spoke once more in a, dare she say, snarky tone.

"Is that a no on the bread?"

Reacting out of fear more then anything, kicked at the basket it sat. The crow of course, dodged, "Whoa there! I didn't think accepting an offer meant getting punted!"

"You shouldn't even be talking!"

"Why not? Got something against birds?"

"Only the kind that talk!"

It scoffed, "That's discrimination!"

She grit her teeth, unsure if she was more scared or angry at this point, "And you are a menace to Nature."

The crow somehow managed to look smug, "She's actually pretty nice, if a little uptight. But you are a whole different story, Ice Queen."

Winter decided she was definitely more angry then scared, "I didn't give you permission to call me anything of the sort!"

"I didn't give you permission to try and kick me, but here we are."

There was a pause after that, Winter glaring harshly at the crow, and it also stared intensely back. Winter broke the little staring contest, eyes closed tightly, and with an set jaw, "I am not going to continue this...this pointless argument, with a talking crow, who shouldn't exist, no less..." She sat back down, avoiding looking at the crow.

It dared to come beside her, watching her curiously, "Not going to lie, I thought you'd be in shock a bit longer."

"As it turns out, you are proficient in evoking anger from me more then anything," Winter grumbled, taking another bite out of the now crushed bread slice.

"Can I still take that offer on the bread or is me still talking a deal breaker?"

"Help yourself to the basket. I'm not that hungry anymore."

It let out what could only be described as a happy coo, fluttering over to the overturned basket, snatching up the nearest slice. Winter thought for a moment that it was admittedly a little cute to watch, but quickly purged the thought as soon as it arose, "Do you have a name? Or do I have to forever remember you as ' dusty old crow' ?"

It gave her a look that she suspected was an annoyed frown, "Alright, but promise not to laugh."

Winter raised a brow, "As if I would."

"It's...Qrow."

Winter felt her face fall flat, the urge to laugh was building despite saying she wouldn't,"A crow...named Crow?"

Qrow's feathers fluffed out defensively, "No! Qrow with a Q!"

"They sound the same, how could you even tell I was saying it with a C?"

Qrow clicked his beak, "Gut feeling."

"Whatever," she sighed, grabbing another slice of bread out the basket, "Mine is Winter. Eat this and shut up."

Qrow eagerly snatched it from out her hands, making quick work of it, "I feel like this is the start of a beautiful companionship."

Winter rolled her eyes, "I sense sarcasm. And you act as if this is going to happen more often."

"Keep bringing the bread and yes, it will."

"Really? You don't have some other obligations to attend to?"

"One, and I'm already doing it."

Her eyes narrowed at that, "How deliberately vague of you. What exactly is this obligation if it apparently involves bumming bread from a stranger?"

"Ha, you offered. And that depends, do you believe in magic?"

"Sounds a bit like a cliché question, but I'll humor you. I don't, frankly. Maybe once as a child, but growing up has squashed that belief, and others like it, to dust."

Qrow made what sounded like a low whistling noise, "Oh boy, that just made this a whole lot harder..."

"What? Am I part of some ludicrous destiny, fated to save a realm that isn't my own for the sake of life as we know it?" Winter asked, actually chuckling a little aloud at how absurd it sounded.

Qrow however looked completely serious, "Yes actually. You, Winter Schnee, are a candidate for the title of Sentinel, a position in which you are responsible for the defending of those who live in the Realm of Remnant."

"Wait, what?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if this should become a series, let me know what you think


	2. If Karma's A Bitch, Destiny Is An Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Qrow just wants to get the hard part over with and Winter is stubborn
> 
> "This is kidnapping, and murder!"
> 
> "You made me do this! Now stop struggling and jump off the damn cliff!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

______________________________________________________

Tonight was not her night.

"This is kidnapping and murder!" Winter shouted, tugging as hard as she could at the sleeve Qrow was latched onto, pulling her to the edge of the cliff.

"You made me do this! Now stop struggling and jump off the damn cliff!"

"No! Why would I do that?!"

"Because it's your--"

"--say destiny again and I'll slow roast you like a chicken!"

"...fate."

"Oh you motherfucking--" Unfortunately in the midst of cursing the talking bird, the loose dirt below her finally gave way, giving Qrow the perfect opportunity to give one more hard pull.

Her heart leaped into her throat and her stomach twisted the second she felt nothing beneath her, 'This is how I die...in the claws of a stupid magical crow.'

Said stupid crow now idly sat on her stomach, unphased at her murderous stare, "Okay, let me make this clear, you're not going to die. But, this will feel...squishy."

"And how can I trust you? I just met you!" She couldn't help but look behind her, the ground was approaching rather quickly.

"Ever heard of a Rift? Well, that's what you're about to fall through. There's only one rule when entering a Rift, never go feet first."

Before she could even ask why, Winter felt her back hit something, it certainly didn't feel like the ground. More like she just fell into uncooked dough, the last thing she heard before she sunk fully into it was,"Down with the snowy white Queen!"

'If I come out of this alive, I'm going to pluck his feathers.'  
______________________________________________________

Coming out of the Rift was just as as strange as going it. Though, instead of slowly going out of free fall, it was like being launched out of the ground. Winter flailed a bit from surprise, somehow managing to land on her feet, stumbling before standing.

"I'm...alive." The sight before her was an interesting one, snow, everywhere. She was surprised she wasn't freezing, only having a thin jacket on for the wind.

Qrow found a perch on her shoulder, "I told you so--ow!" He flew off, hovering just out of her reach,"What the hell? You pulled on my tail!"

She clutched the freshly pulled feather tightly, "You dragged me off a cliff without my consent!"

"Oh, so violently assulting me for doing my job is fine, got it," He quipped, "Just follow me."

Winter was tempted to go against the demand just because, but she was too tired to care at the moment, footsteps crunching the snow beneath, "...where are we anyway?"

"Atlas, also known as the Frosty Fortress, I'd say it fits you pretty well."

"Is it because of my over all complexion?" All the jokes about her appearance can usually be traced back to the Disney movie that became the bane of her existence...

"Psh, let's not forget that winning personality of yours Ice Queen."

"Go to hell."

"Almost there actually."

One instance, she was in a snowy wasteland with no end in sight, the next she found herself in the middle of what looked like a ball room. It did startle her, to be honest, "How are you doing that?"

"Oh, you mean going through another Rift? Well..."

"That would be me, Candidate Winter. Welcome to Atlas, and Qrow, nice job."

"All in a days work Neb."

Winter couldn't help but stare at the creature that answered, it was... 

"Pardon me Candidate Winter, but you appear to be out of sorts," It continued, striding to a stop a few feet before her, standing in a poise. It was made more adorable by the fact that they were only three feet tall at most, "I am Nebuyo, and I will be one of your teachers until it is time for the Sentinel to be chosen."

"...so cute!"

Nebuyo's rami like appendages on the back of their head flexed as it smiled oh so brightly, "Thank you Candidate Winter."

That of course made her realize she had said it out loud, but any embarrassment was erased the moment she heard Qrow laughing, "Nice first impression."

"I fucking hate you so much right now."

"Ah, Candidate Winter, he going to be one of your other teachers too, so both of you will have to play nice," Nebuyo chided, their thin tail swishing, "Qrow, you can change your form back, it would be easier to give lessons that way."

"Yeah yeah, on it."

"Wait, you're still right above me--"

It was too late. Whatever his other form was, it was enough to bowl her over from the weight of it. She also had the wind knocked out of her as Qrow had apparently landed on her pretty hard. Winter groaned and shoved him off, "You complete imbecile--!"

The universe seemed to be trying overload her with shocking appearances, because the person she now faced did not remind her of the annoying crow that dragged her off a cliff. 'Oh no...he's hot...'

Thankfully, what came out instead was, "You look like an old drunk."

"Hey, I haven't said anything about your looks cause I was being nice. But since we're going to go their...I thought Elsa was hotter then you."

"Son of a bitch, you did not just--" Winter was honestly about to throttle Qrow, but Nebuyo said something to stop it immediately.

"I find you both amusing, but could you please withhold the flirting for another time?"

Qrow held up his hands in a sign of surrender, "As if I'd go for Ice Queen, too prickly."

Winter huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "Too old...and a bird."

Nebuyo only giggled, "He is actually from a clan of Fogulthrope. But, all fun aside, Qrow, get Winter settled. Tomorrow is when proper tours and introductions are to take place."

"Wait," Winter said suddenly, "what about my family? I know my siblings will notice my absence tomorrow morning!"

Nebuyo only smiled, again, "I have already arranged for their arrival tomorrow morning. I know much more about your background then you think, Candidate Winter," they gave one last wave, "remember, play nice you two." Before disappearing in what Winter assumed was another Rift.

Winter felt something pat her back, "Come on Ice Queen, you heard em'. Bed time."

"Touch me again and I will catch you, then bury you alive."

"Catch me? You and what ability to fly?"

Winter only sighed, "I'm still half convinced this is a twisted nightmare..."

Qrow mock gasped in excitement, "Only half? Progress!"

"Die slowly, in your sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this spur of the moment idea is turning out fun =3
> 
> For anyone curious on my way of writing the interactions between Qrow and Winter, I draw inspiration from their interactions in RWBY Chibi
> 
> And Nebuyo's appearance is inspired by the Axolotl salamander, also in chibi form =D

**Author's Note:**

> Wise One Out!


End file.
